


Can I see your pass?

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ererin, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M, NoName, NoName!Levi, POV Outsider, Ymir is Eren and Levi's adopted daughter, because of course she is, mentions of Jean/Mikasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Working security at your favourite band's concert feels like hitting the jackpot until you realize you're stuck by the back door. But hey, it's not all bad. For exaple, you get to learn that VIP passes tend to miraculously disappear suspiciously often. You might get to meet interesting people, and sometimes you can learn something new about your heroes.And sometimes, you get all three at once.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Can I see your pass?

When my company accepted an offer to work security at a NoName concert, I was ecstatic. I’d been a fan of the band for years and years, only ever _dreaming_ of clawing my way to a ticket to one of their concerts as not only were they expensive, they always sold out in seconds. It was damn near impossible to got one and believe me, I _tried._ But then I was to be at one not only for free, but actually getting _paid_ for it. A life-long dream come true.

...Is what I thought at least.

I wasn’t counting on being assigned to the goddamn back door, unable to hear anything but the dull, voiceless vibrations of the bass.

This was easily the worst job I’ve ever done. Not only I had to keep turning away crazy fangirls without a pass who tried to—quite badly—flirt their way through to get backstage, probably to steal just one single glimpse of L in the flesh, or possibly in hopes of seducing him with their terrible flirting to be taken to a hotel for the night. Idiots. Not that the same idea hadn’t crossed my mind over the years but well; I had a job here and if I didn’t get to see NoName perform live, no one else could even _dream_ to get where they weren’t allowed to be.

“Excuse me?”

I looked up at the voice, surprised to hear a man approach me. He wasn’t the first one, but the number of girls I had to turn away was still overwhelmingly larger than the guys.

“I’m sorry, this entrance is for authorized personnel only,” I rattled off the same sentence I’ve said countless times today. It was getting pretty damn dull.

I watched the man before me pause and search his pockets, then he then turned to his bag, apparently looking for something so desperately that a few strands of long hair fell out of his messy bun. I would bet my non-existent NoName concert ticket that I knew what he was looking for.

A second later, the tall, young man in a worn NoName t-shirt and black skinny jeans looked up sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I think I forgot my VIP pass at home…”

Bingo.

How many times have I heard this excuse today? I lost count. “I’m sorry, sir, but without a pass I cannot let you through.”

“I’m–”

“Uncle Jean!”

I jumped at the unexpected, high pitched call, then jumped again when a little girl no older than 5 years old bolted from behind the man standing before me and ran into the backstage. My heart was beating so damn fast; I didn’t even notice the girl before, so she nearly gave me a heart attack when she ran past me.

Wait.

“Young lady, wait, you can’t go there!” I called after her when I realized what just happened. This was bad. This was _so_ bad.

“Ymir, come back!” the man with his magically evaporated VIP pass half-cried, half-groaned at the same time as me, sounding like he was painfully used to the child running off on her own. Maybe he should keep better track of this ‘Ymir’ then, especially in places where neither of them had any reason or authority to be.

I turned around, fully intending to catch her and drag her back to her… father or babysitter or whatever before she got lost but I froze in my tracks when I saw her run up to someone from the staff – only for the man to smile and pick the little girl up in his arms.

Ymir hugged the man I now recognized as NoName’s hair stylist, happily calling “Uncle Jean!” again and again.

“Hi, princess. What is my favourite niece doing here alone?” Jean asked when she finally pulled away a little bit.

“I’m not alone!” she said, pointing her little finger in my direction. “Papa’s outside! Silly forgot our passes!”

Jean laughed at her words, looking up with a smirk in the direction she pointed. So, at me. Or not really at me, at the man behind me, but still. This was so awkward. I never felt so out of place while working and I’ve been stuck in some _really_ awkward situations.

"Not a word, Horseface," the man behind me growled, and I could only imagine the glare he was shooting at Jean.

Not about to get caught in the crossfire, I cleared my throat before Jean could retort. "Alright, I guess you actually did just forget your passes so you can go. But next time, I won't let you in without."

Ymir's father smiled brightly at me, and for a second, I thought I actually recognized him. But then the feeling was gone, just as was the name that flashed in my mind. Confused, I waved off the mystery man's thanks and shooed him inside before someone saw me letting in people without passes.

Even as the bickering voices accompanied by the quiet, happy giggling of the little girl disappeared in the hallways I was guarding, I still couldn't shake off the feeling I knew that man. Or that smile, more precisely. I just couldn't put my finger on it. It was there, just out of reach, and annoying the hell out of me.

No matter how many times I repeated to myself it must have been my imagination, I just couldn't stop wondering.

* * *

I was slowly making my way back from the bathroom some minutes later, when suddenly screaming carried over all the way to the backstage hallways. Glancing at my watch, I realized the concert must have been over and the band would be coming to their dressing rooms soon. It wouldn’t hurt to be away from my post just _a little_ bit longer, right? Right. I nodded to myself as I decided I’d just take a quick look at the band and run right back. No big deal. I turned on my heel immediately, heading the other way and deeper into the backstage without a second thought, eager to get at least _something_ out of this stupid job.

Only when I started hearing voices did I stop. Peeking around the corner carefully like a teenager hiding from teachers while skipping class, I quickly scanned the area to see if the band has emerged yet.

There was no sign of the three of them anywhere; I could only see their manager Erwin with a few people from the crew I barely remembered seeing around, some of them holding flowers or water bottles as they waited. I blinked when I recognized one of the people as the man from earlier, only he was without his daughter and holding a large bouquet of flowers in his arms instead as he was chatting with Erwin like they had known each other for years.

Just who was this guy? The entire time I’ve been on this job, I haven’t seen _anyone_ casually chat with the manager except the band members. Everyone else seemed too intimidated by the muscular, tall, Captain America look alike. And honestly, I was too. The man was _terrifying_ in all his perfection.

“-an’t believe how much she’s opened up. When I remember when you first introduced me to her… And look at her now,” Erwin said, looking inside one of the dressing rooms through the open door.

The other man smiled, his expression softening as he glanced in the same direction as Erwin. “I know, right? She’s so much brighter now. I’m happy she feels this safe with us.”

“You guys did an amazing job. You should be proud of yourself, Eren. It’s like the gloomy, scared little girl was never there.”

The VIP ticket man – Eren – shook his head before replying, “I’m proud of _Ymir_. She did most of the work.” Oh so they were talking about that little girl from earlier? Maybe she was adopted?

“That is true,” Erwin said with a laugh. “But you’re still the ones who made it possible.”

Before Eren could reply, sounds of activity came from the stage area and everyone in the group went quiet. I, on the other hand, jumped and hid behind my little corner, my heart suddenly beating a mile per second. The knowledge that the band was _there_ , just within reach, was suddenly so real it was making me incredibly giddy and _nervous._ It took everything I had not to bolt or scream like a little girl, the feelings nearly impossible to contain.

A second later, a round of congratulations resounded around the hallway and I knew NoName had finally emerged. They were so close...

I shut my eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. When I felt my heartbeat slow down a little, I leaned out again slowly, carefully, praying that no one would catch me peeking like an idiot.

My breathing hitched when I finally saw them. The drummer, M, was towering over everyone as usual, the man a good head taller than most. H the guitarist was grinning from ear to ear, her ponytail even messier than it usually was. And finally the singer, L. He was short as ever and I wished the people around would disappear so I could get a better look at him. Or better yet, hear him _sing_. I would kill to get to hear that voice from up close, without any odd sounds covering it up. The voice that saved me when I was at my worst. I cursed my boss for assigning me to the stupid backdoor duty making it impossible for me to get even a glimpse of the concert.

I wished I could just run up to them and beg for autographs. 

But no, I couldn’t. If my boss found out, I’d be in serious trouble. And more importantly… I was too embarrassed and self-conscious to do it. So I just continued watching, trying to at least get as much out of this as was possible.

I didn’t even realize I was standing on my tiptoes in my effort to get a better view, but then I almost fell over when a loud, excited cry of “Daddy!” came from the direction of the small crowd.

I could swear this child was out to kill me. Second time today that I thought I was having a heart attack because of her appearing out of nowhere. She was lucky she was so cute in her frilly little dress and with that sweet face framed by pale blond, angelic hair.

I shook my head to get my bearings back before focusing back at the scene before me. I was happy to see the crowd had moved a bit, presumably because of the girl who came running from the dressing room into the hallway, finally giving me a clear view of L – and the little girl who was being picked up by him, clinging to his neck calling, “Congrats, daddy!”

Wasn’t… Wasn’t the Eren guy her dad? Why was she calling L 'daddy?' I was so confused.

But then Eren stepped forward, holding the bouquet in one hand so he could place the other on little Ymir’s back gently before he leaned forward and _kissed L on the lips_. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Weren't there rumors L was dating that one pop singer, the cute one crossdressing in frilly dresses? His name was Ere-something… It think it was Ererin? Then who was–

Wait.

Ererin. Eren. _Ere_ rin…

You’ve _got_ to be kidding me; _this_ messy guy who looked like he wore the first thing he found in his closet without caring how it looked… was the always perfect Ererin? I almost couldn’t believe it but then again, I knew I saw that smile somewhere. That was definitely Ererin’s smile and now that I thought about it, the face _was_ pretty damn similar if you imagined away the makeup. God, I felt like an idiot.

But still comparing this ‘Eren’ to ‘Ererin,’ it was practically a scam. It was no wonder no one could ever dig out anything on the idol’s life away from the stage.

“Your bandages are sweaty,” Ereri– _Eren_ said, making a show of wiping his face.

L made a face, clicking his tongue. “Don’t remind me,” he sighed, then leaned up to press his lips against Eren's in another kiss.

"Uncle Jean, Daddy and Papa are being disgusting again!"

The entire hallway bursted out laughing except for Ymir, who was pouting in L's arms, and Jean, who appeared in the doorway that Ymir had run out of and who was nodding solemnly in agreement with the little girl.

"I'm afraid the two of us will never be free of this curse, princess," Jean said, his voice grave and making everyone laugh even harder. That is, everyone but the two men in question. "Here, towel for curse bearer Levi."

I was confused at the name before I realize Levi was probably L's name. A fact I didn't know, a fact no one knew; the band guarded their privacy carefully and even though little bits did sometimes escape, their names remained a mystery to most of the population.

Realizing I really shouldn't be here for this, I swore to myself I wouldn't tell a soul of what I saw and heard here. I owed it to the band, and I _did_ sneak in here without permission or alerting anyone… Also, I would thoroughly enjoy knowing these things _exclusively._ It was amazingly empowering.

I turned my attention back to where Eren was now helping _Levi_ take off his bandages so he could clean up since the man was still holding Ymir in his arms and couldn't do it himself.

The little girl was obviously uninterested in what her parents were doing anymore and turned her attention elsewhere, happily greeting the other two band members instead. I took a mental note of the names Hanji and Mike, other two pieces of information that I would never repeat ever again.

The guitarist, now known to me as Hanji, was apparently as bubbly and chatty as she seemed on stage and she immediately jumped into a conversation with Ymir. “Hi, my little bean! You are so pretty today, even more so than usual,” Hanji cooed while looking like she was fighting the urge to steal the small child and squish her in her own arms. “Is that a little lip gloss I see? And who did your hair? Don’t tell me it was your papa.” She was firing off one question after the next and I was silently thanking whoever was listening that I wasn’t in Ymir’s position. It was almost overwhelming just listening to her.

Ymir didn’t seem phased, however, as she only shook her head in denial so vehemently her hair swished around and bounced off her back –- and Levi’s face, not that the man seemed to mind in the slightest.

Before Hanji pointed it out, I didn’t even notice the girl’s hairstyle had changed slightly from when I saw her earlier; the locks were no longer straight but most of it was falling down in gentle curls, with the top layer turned into a cute bun with a small, white flower attached. It suited the sweet little child perfectly.

“Uncle Jean and Untie Mika did it for me!” Ymir explained proudly, pointing back towards the dressing room.

“Just _look_ at Jaeger; he can’t even do his own damn hair without help, as if he could do something like this,” Jean muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear as he threw a look full of distaste at the incredibly messy bun the man in question was sporting.

“Not all of us have a hair kink, Horse Face,” Eren shot back as he wrapped Levi’s bandages into the towel and from the way people groaned at his words, it seemed to me these two throwing jabs at each other was a regular occurance.

Jean took a deep breath to retort but before he could say anything, another person emerged from behind him. “Stop it, the both of you. The concert’s barely even finished.” The attractive asian woman intervened, giving the two men a warning look.

“But Mikasa–”

“No,” the woman, who I was pretty sure was the makeup artist, said sternly, her tone allowing no argument, and both Eren and Jean visibly depleted. Even I felt the need to salute and apologize and it wasn’t even aimed at me.

It was amazing how much power some women had. Amazing and downright _scary_ at the same time. Yet, when Jean mumbled his apology and leaned down to give the cold beauty a kiss on the cheek, she melted, her lips quirking into a small smile and I think she even blushed a little bit.

Lucky bastard.

But even so, it seemed the soft look in her eyes was reserved for a select few only and I was pretty damn sure incurring this woman’s wrath would be deadly. This was probably my cue to quietly disappear and go back to my own job. God knows I’ve been away from my post way too long.

As I carefully retreated, I couldn’t help but steal one last glance at my favourite band’s singer and his little family. These few minutes have been one shock after the other but seeing _L_ smile as he hugged his adorable daughter and whispered something to his entirely-too-messy-for-an-idol lover, I couldn’t have been happier for him.

And I couldn’t have been happier for myself either for having stopped spying when I did because when Ymir’s innocent voice asked, “Daddy, what does ‘hair kink’ mean?” I don’t think my laughter would have remained undiscovered have I stayed hiding behind that corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you feel like I wrote this fic in 2014 or is that just me? xD


End file.
